Snow Angel
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: Have you ever tried to find or make the perfect snow angel' Challenge 7 of the PHM Challenge. Hints of Nick/Macy and mention of Joe/Stella


_Challenge 7 for the PHM challenge. I still own nothing. By the way (to anyone who read each story for the challenge), is it me or do the stories for the challenges seem like one huge story separated? Or is it just me?

* * *

_**Challenge 7: Weather**

_**3. Snow**_

The minute the final bell rang at Horace Mantis Academy everyone ran out like the building was on fire. Even if was, it would be gone by this time since it was snowing..... in the middle of February. As everyone said their goodbyes before leaving for winter vacation, Kevin, Nick, Macy, Stella, and Joe walked out down to the park for the long way back home.

"Can you believe it's already vacation," Stella sighed, looking at Joe who was smiling back at her.

"Can you believe I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world," he stated, making Stella blush.

"Can you please not make us gag before going home you too," Nick asked, "Your adorableness is very sickening to me."

"Just because you don't have someone Nick doesn't mean you can ruin it for others," Kevin told him, Macy smiling at him and then Nick. Nick just looked the other way quickly, Macy catching a hint of a rare smile. They continued down to the usual spot (next to the swing sets), set down their bags, and went over to the swings, Nick staying by the tree and started to make a snowball when he heard a squeak. Confused, he turned around and saw Macy with her arms blocking her beautiful face.

"Macy, what are you doing," he questioned her, "If you think I'm gonna hit something with this, I'm just pretty tired to actually do anything. So you can put your arms down." Macy did as told, breathing easily once she knew. "Besides, if I was gonna to hit something, I wasn't going to attack you."

"Really? Why not," Macy asked, curious.

"I don't want to hurt your beautiful face." Nick murmured as quietly as he could, but Macy heard.

"What did you say Nick?"

"What? I didn't say anything Macy."

"But I heard you murmur, 'I don't want to hurt your beautiful face.'," she quoted. "You think my face is beautiful?"

"Uhhhhh, I never said that, I said," Nick started, but went off-topic. "Have you ever tried to find or make the perfect snow angel?"

"I never really thought of that," she replied, confused on why he changed the topic quickly, but decided not to ask and went with it. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that... well, every snow angel I see or someone make just doesn't, um seem perfect. I would try, but I don't wanna get made fun of for having snow in my hair." Nick pointed at Kevin and Joe who were having a competition on who can swing the highest, Stella a safe distance away.

"Okay that's a good reason," Macy agreed, then suggested, "How about I make a snow angel and you can see if it's perfect or not. I won't mind, it's really fun."

"Really? Sure Macy, go on ahead." Nick looked as Macy sat down on the blanket of snow and lay down on it She stretched her arms and legs out before starting, giggling in the process. At that moment Nick realized something that has been slightly oblivious to him this whole time. For the first time in his life, he observed this: in the snow, Macy looked like a fallen snow angel who was missing her halo, gown, and wings. Then realized Macy _was_ the perfect snow angel he was looking.

Sure, he already knew he liked her, but the way she smiled and was laughing was cute to him, along with the way the sun shined down on her during the summer time. But when she played sports, Macy was a different person. She was athletic, determined to win, knows her strategies, and gave any sport her everything. She was a leader on the court wherever the competition was held. And he fell head over heels for her more.

As soon as Macy finished, she got up despite her clothes were a little soaked from melted snow. "So how does it look Nick," she asked him. Nick looked at the angel she made and then looked at her. He smiled and simply said, "I think I finally found it."

_I was supposed to finish earlier this week but school is evil. So here it is, finished at 12:07 in the morning. R&R!_


End file.
